The Super Shark
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: The superhero family, the Parrs, team up to hunt down a man-eating great white shark who is wrecking havoc on a beach resort.
1. Prologue

**Hi, guys! Your favorite writer is back, as promised! I like Disney/Pixar's "The Incredibles". I heard that the sequel will be released in theaters this Friday! I'm so excited to see it! Are you excited? So I've decided to celebrate it by making a story out of this film. It's a parody of the classic movie "Jaws". It's about the family of superheroes who set out to vanquish a man-eating shark who is terrorizing tourists at a beach resort.**

 **Caution: This story may be scary and contains blood and violence. It may give any of you readers under the age of 13 nightmares, which is why this story is rated T for teens. OK, enough of that. This story begins now!**

* * *

We are shown a reef underwater, under the sea, while the "Jaws" theme music plays in the background. Several fish swim around before the silhouette of a shark is shown.

* * *

On a summer resort beach at night, a 12-year-old boy and his girlfriend, who is a year older than him, are cuddling by a campfire.

After a time of silent cuddling, the girl says to the boy, "Hey, let's go in the water."

"Crystal, I'd rather not." the boy answers. "It's kind of cold and I don't want to get any cramps. Besides, experts say it's dangerous to swim in the ocean at night because that's when sharks hunt for their prey."

"Aw, come on, James! It's not a like a shark is ever gonna come near this beach." Crystal changes into a one-piece swimsuit, races toward the water and jumps in.

James gives in. "Okay, this is for your sake." He changes into orange swim trunks and joins her. They splashed each other and swam with each other for a while.

Later, the two are swimming under the water side by side. They surface for air and exchange loving smiles.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Crystal asked her boyfriend. "This water is fine, relaxing and not at all dangerous."

But she spoke too soon. Unbeknownst to them, a shark spots them from beneath.

Now James and Crystal are kissing each other's lips. They became so lost in each other's love that they didn't notice the shark swimming beneath them a yard away.

The monstrous fish's dorsal fin emerges from the water and makes a little ripple sound, which James sort of happened to hear. He retreated from the kiss and has a look on his face that shows that he knows something is wrong.

"What is it, James?" Crystal asked. Right after she said that, she felt something grab her by the leg. She screams as she gets dragged under the water. The shark tears her apart and eats her. Her blood fills the water.

"Crystal?" James called as he searched for her. "Crystal? Where are you?" He saw the blood forming, then gasped in horror as he tried to swim to shore, but didn't get very far as the shark also grabbed and devoured him. All that's left of the two lovebirds are clouds of their blood.

* * *

 **This first chapter is the prologue where the villain comes in. The next chapter is where the superhero family, the Parrs, will make their appearance.**

 **Once again, this story is a parody to "Jaws" from 1975, and it's to celebrate the release of "Incredibles 2" which will be released in theaters this Friday. I hope you like sharks. I'm okay with them as long as I'm not being attacked by one.**

 **Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Summer Vacation

**And here we go again! Chapter 2 is finally here! Now, in this chapter, the superhero family, the Parrs, make their appearance, and they will go to the same beach from the beginning for their summer vacation. It starts right now!**

* * *

It is evening in Metroville at the Parr family's home. It's been a while after the defeat of Evelyn Deavor and supers were made legal again. The family has packed for their vacation to the beach they go to every summer.

Bob Parr is packing the last set of things they will be bringing with them. Helen is cleaning the house so it'll look clean when they leave. Violet is out on a date with her boyfriend, Tony Rydinger, and Dash is in the living room watching his favorite TV show on the television. Ever since the defeat of Syndrome, Dash and Violet had been trying to make their parents proud of them by getting along with each other and not get into fights every so often.

At about 10:00 PM, Dash looked out the window and saw Tony and Violet have returned and are outside talking. As he watches the two, he sees the two lean in to kiss, and he responds by sticking out his tongue in disgust and gagging silently.

As Violet enters the house, her mother asks, "So, Violet, how'd it go?"

"Oh, fine as usual." Violet answers.

"Hey, Vi." Bob said to his daughter. "I've finished packing your belongings and they're all ready to go."

"That's great, Dad."

"Make sure you and Dash are in bed by 11:00. I want you kids to have plenty of rest for our long drive tomorrow and it takes 12 hours to get to the beach. We're leaving once we're up."

"Okay."

When it's time for the kids to go to bed, Dash and Violet are walking to their bedrooms. When Dash reached his bedroom, he stopped to ask his sister, "So, Violet, are you excited to go to the beach resort we go to every summer?"

"Yeah." Violet replied. "I am as excited as you are. Well, good night."

"Good night." Dash closed his door, climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers, ready for a good night's sleep and making sure he has plenty of rest for tomorrow's long drive to the beach resort."

* * *

Next morning, after a quick and good breakfast, the family had packed their luggage and gathered in the car for a summer family vacation. They even invited the family friend, Lucius Best, to join them on their vacation.

Once they were all gathered in the car, they started to drive to their summer getaway. Little did they know, that they will be facing a foe they never encountered before at their summer place.

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap for this chapter! The Parr family is heading to a beach resort that they go to every summer. I saw "Incredibles 2" last week, and I was kind of hoping that Dash and Violet would become close and even hug in the film, but I was sadly disappointed that they didn't. So I've decided to have these two siblings become close and have bonding moments in this story. Even though they have a strong sibling rivalry, they look out for each other.**

 **Anyway, would you readers be kind to review? Chapter 3 will be here in a few days. See you in the next chapter. Ciao!**


	3. Arriving at the Beach

**Well, well, well. Today is the Fourth of July, which means today is Independence Day! Anyway, we are now up to chapter 3. In this chapter, the remains of the dead girl and boy from the first chapter will be found on the beach. Plus, the Parr family will arrive and settle in their hotel room.**

* * *

A man is walking on the beach in the middle of the morning. Along the way, he turned on his small portable radio.

"Maybe some summer music can aid my morning walk." he said.

The radio started playing a song that he easily recognized. "Hey, I know this song." He started dancing to it as he strolled down the beach. Then he began to sing.

" _Wasted away again in Margaritaville, searching for my lost shaker of salt. Some people claim that there's a woman to blame, but I know, it's nobody's fault._ " the man sung.

Suddenly, he saw something disturbing. He saw the dead bodies of a boy and girl in the sand being feasted by crabs and gulls.

"Oh, my god!" he exclaimed in horror. He turns off his radio and gets closer to the two carcasses to investigate. He takes out his mobile phone and dials 9-1-1.

"Atlantic Resort, 9-1-1." the voice said over the phone.

"Hi." the man answered. "Robert here. I was walking on the beach and I found two dead bodies of a boy and a girl."

"We're on our way over. Stay where you are." the caller responded and hung up. The police arrive with a medical inspector about 15 or 20 minutes later.

"Sir, what were you doing when you found the bodies?" the police chief asked Robert.

"I was walking along." Robert answered.

"And when did these two die?"

"Well, according to their wounds, they must've been killed the other night."

"Was there anyone else present when they died?"

"I don't think so."

"And what do you think may have caused their deaths?"

"I have no clue. Maybe a boating accident. Probably got slashed by the propellers."

"I think I may have a little clue here." the medical inspector spoke up.

They turned their attention to the inspector as he pulled out a tooth that was on the girl's body. They take a closer look at it.

"Looks like a great white shark's tooth." one of the cops said.

"We haven't had a shark attack on this beach for five years." the chief declared. "They probably swam far into the ocean beyond the shore at night, and that's where they probably got attacked."

"We may have a panic on our hands for Independence Day weekend." Robert said.

"Impossible." the chief scoffed. "First of all, no sharks have attacked anyone on this beach for five years. And second of all, sharks mainly hunt at night. Tomorrow is Independence Day, and that's when this beach will be packed with summer tourists during daylight hours. It should be perfectly safe for them."

"I hope you're right, chief." a female cop said. "But let's not get our hopes too high."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Parr family is on the road to the summer resort. Bob is driving the car. Helen is sitting next to him. She changes the radio station when the one they were listening to was losing signal.

"Coming up next for your Fourth of July weekend is 'Cake by the Ocean' sung by DNCE." the radio announcer announced.

"Oh my gosh, I like this song." said Helen. She started to dance to it as it started playing.

Dash, Violet and Lucius are sitting in the back. Lucius is sitting on the left side, Violet is on the right and Dash is in the middle. Violet is watching movies and listening to music on her iPod. Since the start of the drive, she had been watching films from "Inside Out" to "Frozen" to "Rio" to "Kung Fu Panda". She made she charged her iPod last night before the family left.

Dash is playing Super Mario Bros. on his Game Boy with Lucius watching him. He is playing as Mario trying to defeat Bowser. "Come on, Mario!" Dash cheered. "Stop that evil turtle!"

Bowser then burned Mario to ashes with fire and laughs evilly. Then a big game over sign came up on the screen.

"Oh no! No! No, no, no, no, no!" Dash screamed.

"Darn! You almost had him." Lucius said.

"I'm never gonna defeat Bowser!" Dash complained.

"Sure you will, Speedo." Lucius encouraged optimistically as he puts his hand on Dash's shoulder. "Bet you're a better game player than I am."

"But look at my little fingers!" said Dash. "I can't jump and fire at the same time."

Violet heard them, rolled her eyes and continued to watch on her iPod.

About 7:30-ish, the team arrived at their summer resort getaway.

"Here we are." Bob announced. "Atlantic Resort. Everyone's favorite place to hang out for the summer."

"And did we happen to mention to you, kids, that everything here is cheap?" Helen asked her children.

"You did tell us when we came here the first time." Dash answered.

"Yeah. The ocean is large enough for swimming, fishing and snorkeling." Violet agreed.

"The beach is large enough for hundreds of people. Mostly sunny and less cold, and the government is very friendly."

The family pulls into the driveway of a large beachside hotel, unloaded their luggage and settled in the room they were given. The room had a flat-screen TV mounted on the wall, two beds, a refrigerator, a microwave oven and a sofa.

For dinner, they ordered pizza from room service. After they finished, the switched on the television and flipped through the channels until they found a comedy movie showing.

By the time the movie ended, everyone was getting ready for bed. Bob and Helen are sleeping in one bed, and Dash and Violet are sleeping in the other while Lucius sleeps on the sofa.

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap for chapter 3! The Parr family has finally arrived at their summer getaway resort. So, please review and chapter 4 is on its way! At the beginning of this chapter, the song that the man's portable radio played was "Margaritaville" sung by Jimmy Buffett and the song that played in the Parr's family car's radio was "Cake by the Ocean" sung by DNCE.**

 **And Justin is out for now! So T.T.F.N. Ta-ta for now! P.S. Happy Independence Day!**


	4. Bloody Attack

**So, here we are again. We are now up to chapter 4. In this chapter, the Parr family will head to the beach and encounter an unwelcome and unexpected surprise visitor. If you guessed the shark, you are correct! It will terrorize a pack of tourists who arrive for the Fourth of July! Will there be anyone who can stop this monster? Let's find out!**

* * *

The next morning, Dash woke up facing Violet. She was lying on her back and he realized that he had his arm wrapped around her stomach. He sat up and quickly pulled his arm away, blushing. Luckily, Violet appeared to still be sleeping and didn't seem to notice.

When the rest of the family woke up, Bob greeted, "Good morning and how are we on this start of Independence Day?"

"Super duper, dad." Violet said with a smile.

They turn the TV on to the news channel.

"Good morning and happy Fourth of July, Atlantic Resort!" the news presenter announced. "Roy Dawson here with our top story."Yesterday, a man named Robert was walking along the beach when he discovered the dead bodies of a boy and a girl. Authorities say these two may have been gotten in a boating accident or got slashed by propellers. Although another probable cause of their deaths may have been a shark attack when a tooth was found on one of the bodies."

Upon hearing the word "shark attack", Dash and Violet's eyes widened in shock as they exchanged worried glances.

"You don't suppose we'll have a shark attack on the beach on this special day, do you, Mom?" Dash asked his mother.

"Let's wait and see, hon." Helen replied.

"When authorities arrived to investigate, they declare these two victims may have swam far out into the ocean beyond the shore at night and got attacked. This may be the first shark attack in five years." Roy continued. "They also state that no sharks will attack on this beach when today is when the beach will be packed with hundreds on tourists for the Fourth of July as long as they stay near the shore."

"Oh, we'll be safe." Lucius chimed in. "As long as we stay near the shore, we won't get eaten."

They head down to the hotel's cafe for breakfast. Dash and Violet are eating pancakes with butter and syrup, Helen is eating scrambled eggs, Bob is eating fried eggs, and Lucius is eating French toast.

"Kids, as soon as we're done eating, get your swim gear. We're heading to the beach." Helen told Dash and Violet.

The two siblings exchanged excited grins upon hearing this.

After they finished eating, the family packed their gear and walked to the beach.

Once they stepped outside, a man with brown hair and a mustache came towards them. "Hey, hey, hey!" he greeted them. "Is this the famous super family I heard of? The one who stopped a giant robot?"

"Uh, yes. That's us." Bob answered.

"The name's Richard. Although most call me Aqua Man. For I am a super, known for befriending and defending the creatures of the deep, and for protecting beachgoers and ocean explorers from dangerous animals of the sea."

"Aqua Man?" Helen asked. "I think I've seen you on TV before. I saw you riding a dolphin and fighting a giant squid."

"That's true. Anyway, I came here for Independence Day to hang out on the beach and watch the fireworks tonight. This morning, I watched the news and heard about the shark's tooth that was in the dead girl's body. I suspect that the tooth belongs to the great white shark that I'm after. I've been tracking him for as long as I can remember."

"We watched the morning news too and heard about the dead bodies of the boy and girl as well." said Lucius.

"Anyway, this shark that I'm after is like no great white you've ever seen." Richard started. "He's about as big as the blue whale, has a bigger brain, has the ability to outsmart unlucky humans, and can swim faster than other sharks. And he's said to be the son of its ancestor, the Megalodon, which existed during the time of dinosaurs. What are you guys gonna do with your amazing powers and abilities... when you run into the beast?" Dash and Violet shudder nervously.

"I call him Bruce."

"Oh, good. Good." Bob stated. "I was worried it was something intimidating like Cole or Demon."

"Wait, you mean there's a great white shark in the ocean that's bigger, smarter, faster and more aggressive than other great whites?" Violet asked.

"Aye". Richard replied.

"Aye?" Dash asked in confusion.

"Aye-aye! He's the one that gave me this!" He points to his prosthetic leg where his left leg used to be.

"He gave you that fake leg? For free? That's so cool!"

"As I was saying, this shark might trespass onto this beach and devour some of the tourists. So keep your eyes open for him."

"I remember learning something about sharks in school." Dash spoke up. "They mainly hunt at night."

"That may be true, young man, but this one will hunt any time of day or night whether it's for food or sport. So keep an eye out for him."

"Alright. We get it." Bob said as he and the others continued towards the beach. "We'll see if he really exists." Little does he know that he's right.

They changed in the bathrooms. Dash changed into orange swim trunks, Violet in a black one-piece swimsuit, Bob and Lucius into white tank tops, and Helen into a red bikini.

After putting on sunscreen, Helen is lounging in the sun, Bob and Lucius are sitting in chairs talking with the radio on, and Dash and Violet are playing in the sand.

Violet admires a sandcastle that Dash that built.

"Looks nice, Dash." she complemented her brother. "What do you think of mine?" she gestures to the one she made.

"Yours looks nice too, Violet." Dash commented politely, causing her to chuckle.

A short time later, the two siblings are swimming and playing in the ocean, alongside other children. They splashed each other while making one another laugh.

Bob and Helen smiled as they watched their kids play together.

"It's nice to see the kids getting along instead of squabbling." Helen said.

Before long, Dash and Violet were having so much fun swimming and playing in the ocean that they didn't notice a dorsal fin approaching the swimmers.

But a lifeguard sitting on her tower did happen to notice the fin from a distance. She grabs her megaphone and shouts at the people swimming in the water, "Everyone, there's a shark in the water! Get out quickly!"

When the swimmers were looking around for any signs of a shark, the dorsal fin submerged so they couldn't see the shark underneath them.

"I don't see any sharks." Dash said.

As soon as he said that, a boy got dragged underwater. His blood fills the spot where he got dragged.

Dash, Violet and the other kids scream in horror as they panic while scrambling back to the shore. Those who were on the beach helped them out of the water.

"Are you kids okay?" Helen asked with worry.

"We're okay, mom." Violet answered.

As they watched the ocean waves roll in and out with blood mixed in the water, a severed arm that belonged to the boy that got dragged underwater washes onto shore.

The Parrs and Lucius stare in horror and disgust. Dash's face turned lime green when he looked at the arm, gags, holds his mouth closed and runs at super-speed to a portable toilet and pukes in the toilet.

"Ohh, that is disgusting!" Violet exclaimed in disgust.

"Could it have been the shark that Aqua Man told us about?" Bob asked. Dash speeded back to his family's side.

As they continue staring at the ocean, a pelican flies above the water. Suddenly, a great white shark leaps out of the water, catches the pelican in its jaws and lands back in with a great big splash. It's about as big as an elephant and a dinosaur, and as long as a school bus or a jet plane in body length. The Parrs and Lucius are stunned and wide-eyed upon seeing the shark.

"Holy mackerel!" Violet exclaimed.

"Oh, sugar honey iced tea!" Lucius cried.

"I've never seen a great white shark that big." Dash commented.

"That's Bruce, the shark that Aqua Man informed us about!" Bob said. "If we see him again, we better tell him that he does exist."

* * *

 **Well, that wraps up chapter 4. It looks like the Parrs' bigs plan for the day on Independence Day didn't go as planned. They finally see the shark that they will come face to face with in this story. In case you're wondering, yes, the shark which Richard/Aqua Man named Bruce, is named after Bruce the shark from "Finding Nemo". So be sure to review this chapter and stay tuned for chapter 5. Richard aka Aqua Man, the superhero who befriends and defends sea creatures and protects beachgoers and ocean explorers from the dangers of the ocean, will return, so be prepared! See you later and enjoy the summer!**


	5. Press Conference

**Whew! It's gonna be a really long hot summer! Oh, hello, guys! Sorry about that! So, where were we again? Oh, yeah! We're up to chapter 5 now! Ok, in this chapter, there is going to be a press conference with the mayor of the beach resort about what to do about Bruce. Will the Parrs, Lucius and Richard/Aqua Man be the ones who can stop him? Well, let's read and find out!**

* * *

At the resort's city hall, there is a press conference with the mayor. The Parrs and Lucius are present. News reporters, the citizens and the tourists hassle the mayor about the sudden attack!

"Everyone, please! One at a time!" the mayor shouted.

"What do you propose we do about this shark, Mr. Mayor?" a man asked.

"Today is Independence Day and that monster had to ruin our morning beach outing on this big holiday!" a woman exclaimed.

"This is freaking ridiculous!" a girl declared.

"Now, now, now, settle down!" the mayor said. "I promise you all that something will be done about this shark in due time. But if anyone else thinks they are capable of pulling this off, then don't bother. I'm offering a $100,000 reward to anyone who can capture this beast."

"Whoa! $100,000!" Lucius commented. "That's a LOT of money."

"If we can take on a giant robot, we can also take on a giant shark. Let's just tell him we got him." Bob said. They walk up to the mayor. "Excuse me, Mr. Mayor?"

"Oh, hey, it's the family of superheroes I saw on TV!" Mayor exclaimed in surprise. "Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. You're the one who stopped a runaway train."

"That's us." Helen said. "Pretty almost everyone we meet knows since they heard about us stopping various crimes in the city."

"Yeah." Mayor said. "Anyway, what's up?"

"We handled many dangers in our home city like a family and a team, so we can take care of this shark dead or alive."

"Hmm, interesting. You _have_ been capable of doing a lot of risky business fighting crime. Alright, you're on. If you can stop this shark, you'll be rewarded. And we'll all be in a debt of gratitude for helping us in our time of need."

"Well, we're just doing our duty." Lucius spoke up.

"Don't worry. We'll handle this shark problem of yours." said Violet. "Someone named Richard who is a Super named Aqua Man told us that it's a subspecies of great white that's bigger, smarter, faster and more aggressive than other great whites. So we'll need to figure some stuff about it."

"Well, you'll have to find out yourselves because I have absolutely no idea. But I am guessing it's the biggest creature in the ocean alongside the blue whale."

"My point exactly." Richard/Aqua Man declared. "He's about as big as the blue whale. And since he's bigger, smarter, faster and more aggressive than other great whites or any other shark in the ocean, you can say that he is a super shark." Then he directed his attention to the Parrs. "So, you wanna go after ol' Bruce, do ya? Be careful ye don't sign your own death warrants there."

"What are you doing here, Aqua Man?" Mayor sighed. "Can't you see you're talking to the famous family of Supers and Frozone?"

"Of course. I met them earlier today and told them about that shark."

"Aqua Man, that shark Bruce, he was just as you described him." Dash explained.

"See? I told you he's real! And thank you for keeping your eyes peeled for him."

"Are you teaming up with them to hunt the shark down?" Mayor asked.

"Absolutely. I practically protect beachgoers around the world and ocean explorers from dangers of the ocean like Bruce. I've been hunting down the creature for as long as I can remember ever since he cost me my leg! If the boy and girl weren't crazy enough to actually swim in the sea at night, a prime hunting hour for sea predators, this beach wouldn't have become a feeding spot for that monster fish!"

"He does have a point. Sharks mainly hunt during night hours when their coloration makes them almost undetectable." Violet commented.

"It's just a fish, Violet. Nothing too dangerous for us." Dash spoke.

"Aye, and he's said to be the son of his extinct ancestor, the Megalodon, which existed with the dinosaurs." said Aqua Man.

"So how do we stop him?" Helen asked.

"You can't stop ol' Bruce. He's far too fast and powerful to take on. He'll kill anyone who stands up to him without hesitation. Not even a killer whale could stop that beast. The only superhero who's got a chance to survive ol' Bruce's jaws is yours truly. Face it, you ain't gonna take him down _without_ my help."

"I agree with him." Mayor stated. "You guys are hired for the job of taking down this beast."

" Alright, Supers, it's time to start sharking!" Aqua Man declared.

The Parrs and Lucius stare blankly. "Sharking?" Violet asked.

"Ya know, like fishing, but since we're after a shark, we're actually sharking."

Dash laughs sheepishly, then says with confusion, "I don't get it."

"Can we at least get on with the task at hand?" Violet asked anxiously.

"We'll be lucky if we get through this without a bite mark." Lucius marked.

"You would be grateful if you got out of this alive, with so much as a tooth stuck to you!" Aqua Man declared. "I know this beast well. He's a merciless and remorseless monster devoid of conscience. All he does is swim, eat and kill."

"We're Supers, and we would never kill anyone, even villains." Bob reminded.

"I know that." Aqua Man answered. "But since he hunts relentlessly and eats anything that crosses his path, and as long as that shark is out there, beachgoers around the world are gonna be in danger. So the only way to stop this beast once and for all is to kill him."

"Then we must hurry. Who knows how many unlucky victims he might catch today?"

"We're off!" They head out of the city hall and begin their mission.

* * *

 **Well, the Parr family, Lucius and Aqua Man begin their dangerous mission to stop Bruce from terrorizing beaches around the globe! So that's the end of chapter 5. Also, this is to celebrate the 30th anniversary of "Shark Week". If you never heard of it, it's a TV series all about sharks. I hope you all liked this chapter and be sure to review! Don't forget chapter 6 will be coming soon, so stay updated!**

 **Happy 30th anniversary to "Shark Week"!**


	6. First Battle

**So, did everybody have a great summer? Good. Just so you know, we are up to chapter 6! Wow! Six chapters already?! Oh, boy! Hey, yesterday was the last day of the week for celebrating the 30th anniversary of "Shark Week", which started last Monday on July 23. I celebrated that whole week by watching "Shark Week" on Discovery Channel and movies about sharks, and listening to a station called "Real Fun Beach Radio", which plays summer songs, on iHeartRadio. Did any of you do anything to celebrate that week? If you didn't do anything, it's no big deal. Anyway, the Parrs, Lucius and Aqua Man will track Bruce on Aqua Man's boat. Will they find him? Let's see!**

* * *

The Parrs, Lucius and Aqua Man are walking on the deck that led to the ocean.

"So, Richard, how'll we find this shark?" Dash asked Richard.

"You can't find him, lad. He'll find you. Ol' Bruce is a master of stealth and bloodshed." Richard answered. "He tends to surprise you by jumping out of the water to take a bite out of his target. All we need to do is wait until he arrives, and then we make our attack."

"And _how_ exactly are we gonna kill him?" Helen asked.

"I have a harpoon gun."

"Really?" Helen asked.

"Yes. It's on my boat. I'll show it to you. We're almost there."

A minute or two later, they have reached the end of the deck and look to see a boat in front of them.

"Welcome to my home!" Richard exclaimed as he gestures to the boat insight. It's a huge white yacht that had the word "ORCA" painted on the side and back.

"You live on a boat?" Violet asked.

"Yes! It used to belong to my father. He was a superhero who defended and befriended sea animals and defended beachgoers and ocean explorers from sea predators, and I followed in his footsteps. Then when my father got killed by a sperm whale, I took care of the boat and owned it like he told me to before he died."

"We've never been on a boat like this before." Bob commented before asking Richard, "Are you sure it'll help us find Bruce?"

"Positive. It's the best boat I have. It's also extremely faster than ol' Bruce."

As the group of superheroes boards the boat, Richard tells them, "Allow me to show you around."

The group goes down a staircase that leads to a hallway. They open the first door they come to and see a kitchen mixed with a bedroom. A stove, a refrigerator, a cupboard and a counter are against the wall. A table is sitting in the middle and a bunk bed is in a corner.

"Whoa!" Dash and Violet exclaimed together in surprise as they observed the room.

"This is where my father used to cook and sleep in." Richard informed the group.

When they reached the second door that's at the end of the corner and open it, it shows a bedroom with two beds and a nightstand between them. Sitting on the nightstand is a small clock.

"This is the guest room. This used to be the room that I slept in when my father owned the boat."

"There's only two beds." Violet commented.

"No need to worry, your parents can sleep on the bunk in the master bedroom." Richard answered.

The third door showed a bathroom and the door at the end of the hallway shows a closet.

"Well, now that I showed you guys around my home, you go get ready for combat and I'll get this boat started and we'll be on our way."

With that said, the group prepares to fight Bruce while Richard starts up the boat. Soon the boat's engine starts up and they take off.

* * *

Later on, the boat is somewhere in the middle of the ocean and is slowing down. Then it comes to a complete stop.

The Parrs, Lucius and Aqua Man are all in their super suits. Aqua Man's suit has three fish forming an "A" to symbolize his superhero name and fascination with marine life. They are all standing on the boat's deck searching for Bruce.

"Do you think the beast will find someone stranded in the middle of the ocean or, more importantly, us?" Dash asked.

"Bruce?" Aqua Man answered. "Are you joking? He's relentless! He knows all, sees all, eats all! So that's a yes."

"Uh..." Violet shuddered nervously as she pointed at something overboard.

Aqua Man turned to where Violet pointed at and saw a dorsal fin moving in the water.

Aqua Man grabs his harpoon gun and aims it at the source of the dorsal fin while the Parrs and Frozone put up their fighting poses, prepared to fight whatever comes their way.

Seconds later, the owner of the dorsal fin surfaces, revealing that it's a dolphin squirting water out of its blowhole. The group lowered their fighting poses and Aqua Man lowered his gun.

"Oh, it's just a dolphin." Frozone said.

The dolphin greeted Aqua Man by squeaking and chattering at him.

"Hi there, Flipper." he greeted the dolphin. "Sorry, can't talk right now. Me and my friends are on the lookout for a shark. So go back to your pod and I'll talk with you later after we catch this shark."

He gives Flipper a friendly pat. Some of the dolphin's pod members come by, telling him to come back with them to the pod. Then Flipper squeaks goodbye to Aqua Man and starts swimming away with his friends.

"I knew that guy when he was a calf." Aqua Man said to the other superheroes.

"Looks like we need bait to attract Bruce." Helen said.

"You may be right, Elastigirl. I have some chum right here." He grabs a bucket full of chum and dumps some of the chum in the water. Unbeknownst to them, Bruce is below the yacht and quickly takes the chum unnoticed.

When the Supers look to where Aqua Man dumped the chum, they see the chum gone.

"WHA?!" Bob exclaimed in shock.

"How- I thought we-a-ba-ja-wha?" Dash babbled.

"Dash, now's not the time to babble like an idiot." Violet reminded her brother.

"The chum is gone!" Dash shouted.

"Whoa. So much for seeing the shark." Frozone commented. "He's quicker than we thought."

"Like I said, he is the fastest shark in the ocean. In fact, he's a lot faster than the mako, which is said to be the fastest shark." Aqua Man said. "We'd better get out of this area. Bruce could attack us first any moment." He starts the boat and it takes off, leaving Bruce in hot pursuit.

* * *

Later, Aqua Man dumped more chum in the water and had his harpoon gun readied at the sea. As the group watches the chum, Bruce surfaces behind them for a brief moment, making sounds with the water loud enough for them to hear. When they turned in the direction of the sound, Bruce used his tongue to quickly suck up the chum quickly.

Once they turned back to the direction they were looking in before, they see the chum gone.

"Not again!" Bob exclaimed.

"God, this shark is clever." Helen commented.

"Yes, he is! He's smarter than any other shark and his brain is bigger than a human's!" Aqua Man declared. We better not miss the last batch in the next area." He starts the boat and takes off as Bruce begins to follow.

* * *

Later, it was nearing sunset.

"Okay, this time, nobody looks away from the chummed waters, not even to scratch any itches you might get!" Aqua Man declared as he dumped the last batch of chum in the ocean.

"We're not taking our eyes off you!" Dash said as his eyes extend while he looks at the chum.

"Now we wait."

An hour later, the chum is still right where it was. Dash's eyes become stiff and he whimpers in exhaust. "Gee, this is taking too long."

"I'm beginning to think Bruce is waiting for us to take our eyes off this chum so he can keep the element of surprise." Frozone said.

"Yes, ol' Bruce seems remarkably patient. But just remember, do NOT take your eyes off this chum!" Aqua Man reminded them.

"Uh, guys, isn't it almost nighttime?" Violet asked.

"Oh, you can't be serious!" Dash complained.

Aqua Man turns on some searchlights.

"Wow, effective."

Bruce sees the lights, but that doesn't stop him.

"We have him now!" Bob exclaimed.

"Don't get your hopes up, Mr. Incredible!" Aqua Man reprimanded him. "Bruce is very strategic and will do anything to catch his prey. Some of you, be on the lookout. The rest of you, keep your eyes on the chum." They do that.

"It's boring to see nothing come out of the water for a long time." Dash moaned.

"How long is this going to take?!" Helen asked with exasperation.

Violet, bored and exhausted from watching the chum float for an hour, could barely keep her eyes open and starts singing in a bored tone.

" _I can see clearly now, the rain is gone. I can see all obstacles in my way. Gone are the dark clouds that had be blind. It's gonna be a bright, bright sun-shiny day._ "

In the midst of this, Bruce takes the chum without surfacing out of the water.

Dash notices this and says, "He took the chum again."

"Great!" Aqua Man said in disappointment. "There goes the last of our bait."

A single solitary seagull flies by the boat and lands in the sea and floats on it. About 10 seconds after, Bruce ambushes the gull from underneath and eats it.

The superhero group witnesses this. Then Bob says to Aqua Man, "You're gonna need a bigger boat."

"Hello, Bruce." Aqua Man said as he prepared to shoot Bruce with his harpoon gun.

Bruce turns his attention to the superheroes, swims towards them and rams into the boat, sending Dash falling overboard. "Help me!" he screamed.

"I got you!" Helen shouted as she outstretched her arm, caught Dash and pulled him back on the board, barely avoiding the shark's jaws in the process. Bruce faces them.

"I got this sea weasel!" Aqua Man declared as he aimed his harpoon gun at Bruce and fires. The harpoon strikes the shark above the gill sacs, causing him to roar in pain. Then he growls furiously and lunges at them by leaping out of the water.

Violet reacts quickly and puts a force field around the boat. Upon making contact with the force field, Bruce bounces back and lands in the ocean. But he wasn't giving up just yet.

Aqua Man fires another harpoon at the shark. The harpoon goes through the lower left area of Bruce's gill sacs, giving him a single scar. He glances at the scar for a sharp second before growling at the heroes and then making another lunge at them.

Just as he began to lunge, Frozone shoots ice at the shark, freezing and immobilizing him. "That'll hold him."

"Yeah, but not for long. Plus your ice may be too thick and hard for my harpoons to strike through." Aqua Man said. "We better get as far away from him as possible before he thaws. Your ice will melt in this warm water. Plus tonight is supposed to be warm."

"I have to admit: for a simple beast, he's determined!" Helen commented.

"Believe men, Bruce is no simple beast!"

"So we noticed!" Bob claimed.

"Hold on, everyone! Full speed ahead!" Aqua Man puts the boat on full throttle and they take off into the distance.

* * *

 **Holy cow! I can't believe that the Parrs, Lucius and Aqua Man had their debut battle with Bruce! Anyway, that's a wrap for chapter 6. The song that Violet sung when she got bored from having to watch the chum float for an hour was "I Can See Clearly Now" by Johnny Nash.**

 **Let's say that Bruce made a special guest appearance on "Shark Week" and everyone criticizes him. Here's what I think his response might be: "It's alright. I understand. Why trust a shark, right?" I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Be sure to stay tuned for chapter 7. The next part is where Richard/Aqua Man will tell the Parrs and Lucius about how he first crossed paths with Bruce. Bye-bye for now!**


	7. First Encounter

**Oh, boy! It's so hot outside! Oh, hello everybody! So, what chapter are we up to again? Oh, wait a minute, wait a minute! I got this! We are now up to chapter 7. In this chapter, Richard/Aqua Man will tell the Parrs and Lucius about his first encounter with Bruce. Be careful because it's gonna be scarier than the shark from "Jaws"! *screams and runs into a different room***

* * *

"Well, when Richard said we ain't dealing with your average shark, he wasn't pulling wool over our eyes!" Lucius declared.

"Yes," Bob replied. "I gotta say, he's not like those other villains we encountered before."

"Well, we'd best spend the night here." Richard said. "It's gonna be a long night before we head back out again." He drops the anchor into the water where it lands on the sea floor to keep the boat from being moved around by the water current.

"Man, that shark is SO smart!" Dash commented. "He swam around and near the boat for a frigging hour while waiting for us to take our eyes off that chum so he could jump-scare us."

"Well, he is smarter than any other shark." Violet answered. "His brain is much bigger than ours that he is the most clever animal in the sea."

Later, Lucius and the Parrs are in the kitchen, sitting at the table while Richard cooks dinner. He is making grilled chicken and wings with mashed potatoes.

"Well, I'm not afraid to admit that this shark does not intent on going down easily." Bob said.

"Well, since I froze him, he will eventually thaw and we'll have to find another way to kill Bruce." Lucius answered.

"He is an unstoppable force of nature, so it won't be easy." Helen chimed in.

"I think I may have a solution." Richard said as continues cooking. "I'll shoot a harpoon into Bruce's heart since that may be his weak spot."

"And exactly how would we do that?" Violet asked. "His heart is completely underwater and unreachable. I mean, if we try shooting him when he leaps out of the water, he'll go back down before you even have a chance to shoot him."

"I guess you're right. But I have an idea. I'll go underwater in a shark cage that I have. That way, I can shoot a harpoon into his heart and get the job done."

Once he's finished cooking, Richard puts the chicken and wings on a tray and the potatoes in a large bowl and places them on the table.

"Oooh! Chicken!" Dash exclaimed. He smacks his lips before reaching for a chicken.

"Did you wash your hands?" Violet asked her brother.

Dash remembered when she asked him that when they were living in the motel after their previous home's destruction.

"Oh!" he exclaimed in remembrance. He runs at super speed to the bathroom where he washes his hands with soap and dries them with a hand towel. Then he hurries back to the table. "Did all three!"

He uses a fork to put a slice of grilled chicken and a wing on his plate before using a big spoon to scoop some mashed potatoes on his plate and began eating them while everyone else started to eat as well.

When the group was done eating, the Parrs and Lucius are sitting in their chairs while Richard stood in front of them with the lights off and shining a flashlight to his face.

"There I was, on a beach, rescuing a family, barely saving one of them, at the mercy of the black-backed, white-bellied beast!" Richard told his story.

A flashback shows Richard reading a book about ocean life on his boat that's tied to a dock on a crowded beach.

"Ooh! Whales! My favorite!" he said delightedly.

Suddenly, he heard screaming.

" _Shark! Shark!_ " a man screamed. " _There's a shark in the water!_ "

Richard looks in the direction of the screaming and sees a dorsal fin approaching the swimmers. He drops the book he was reading, quickly puts on his super suit and races towards the action.

He rushes towards the beach and helps those who are in the water onto shore. Two more people came onto the beach last. A man, his wife and his daughter were helped onto dry land.

" _My son! My baby!_ " the woman panicked. " _Where is he?!_ "

" _Mommy!_ " the left behind boy screamed. " _Wait for me!_ " He tried to swim to shore quickly, but wasn't fast enough and a shark is about close to him.

" _This is a job for Aqua Man!_ " he shouted with bravery. He dives into the ocean and swims swiftly towards the boy.

" _Kid!_ " he yelled. " _Come on! I'll save you!_ " He helps the boy swim to shore and barely had enough time to get him back on shore to his family as the shark started to close in on them. Suddenly, Bruce clamped Aqua Man in his jaws as the shark breached out of the water and swallowed him whole as he landed back in with a big splash! The people at the beach were shocked to see a great white shark as big as an elephant and a dinosaur, which they never saw before.

Back in the present, Richard kept his flashlight shining to his face.

"Were you killed?" Dash asked.

"Sadly, yes." Richard replied. "But I lived."

Dash and Violet sighed with relief.

"Ohh, brother." Bob said.

"Never have I felt so alive, than when I was SO close to death!"

Another flashback shows Richard/Aqua Man climbing up Bruce's throat and grabbing the uvula.

" _Just before Bruce could suck me down his gullet, I grabbed hold of the uvula._ "

"Eww!" the siblings exclaimed in disgust.

" _I hung onto that sucker and I swing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, and back... and forth, and back and forth, until finally, I let go, and I shot right out of his jaws!_ " He swings back and forth on the uvula until he shoots out of Bruce's mouth.

" _I had enough time to swim to the surface and flee._ " He swims to the surface and swims as fast as he can to the shoreline. Bruce growled angrily and swam after Aqua Man in a quick pace. " _But Bruce wouldn't give up so easily._ "

Just when Aqua Man is about to reach the shallow end to the beach, Bruce grabbed hold of his left leg and dragged him back underwater where the monstrous fish began to saw his leg with his knife-like teeth. " _I swam as fast as I could trying to avoid Bruce's jaws. But then, he bit off my left leg. While it was painful, I wouldn't lose so easily. So I swam faster and managed to escape by reaching the shore._ " Aqua Man's blood pours out of his wound as he swam back to shore while Bruce gets distracted by the severed leg and eats it as the flashback ends.

"WOOW!" Lucius exclaimed.

"I may have lost a leg that day, but I got this!" Richard narrated as he takes out one of Bruce's teeth.

"Bruce's tooth!" Dash said in surprise.

"Dang!" Violet added in.

"And that's the reason I've been after him ever since. After that first-time encounter, I had to spend a week in a hospital until I got this prosthetic leg." Richard stated. "But once we get on with killing Bruce tomorrow, I'll sure have my revenge."

"You are one hell of a marine superhero!" Helen complimented.

"A super who has the ability to tame dolphins, whales and seals!" Bob agreed.

"The best superhero who travels and protects beaches around the world!" Violet chimed.

Richard high-fives the group and says, "Now let me tell about the time I wrestled and slayed a hammerhead shark in the Bahamas."

"Yes, master." Dash and Violet said in unison.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Helen interrupted. "That's enough fairytales for one night. Come on, kids. It's time for bed."

Dash yawned. "Yeah. It is getting late." He looks at the clock on the wall which reads 11:00 PM. He and Violet exit the kitchen and head to the guest bedroom.

"Good night, mom. Good night, dad." they said to their parents.

"In fact, we should all be in bed." Helen finished and then she, Bob and Lucius went to bed.

"Alright, you guys get some shuteye." Richard said. "I'll keep watch."

* * *

 **Oh, my God! The story of Richard/Aqua Man losing his leg to Bruce was so scary I won't be able to get some sleep tonight! That wraps up chapter 7 and chapter 8 will be coming soon this month, so please review and I will see you soon!**


	8. Nightmare

**Sweet mother of monkey milk! I can't believe August is almost over and the summer is going really fast already! This is our 8th chapter.**

 **Before we begin, I'd like to be serious for a moment if I may. We all know that Dash and Violet often get into fights whether they're mental or physical, right? Dash is the one who starts them by teasing his sister, like that time when he teased Violet about Tony, causing her to lose her temper. Despite having a strong sibling rivalry, they still look out for each other. Like I said earlier, I was disappointed that they didn't become close or even hug in "Incredibles 2" and so I will have them spend quality brother-sister time together in this story. So, in this chapter, Dash is going to have a bad dream and when he wakes up, Violet will calm him down with a lullaby. Try your best not to shed any tears and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

That night, Bruce is frozen by Frozone's ice and stuck at the bottom of the sea floor, but not for long. Due to the warm water temperature, the ice slowly melted. A few minutes later, Bruce is thawed enough for him to start moving again.

Once free, the shark begins a hunting frenzy. He spots a seal swimming and goes after it for dinner.

* * *

Back on Aqua Man's boat, Richard is standing at the front deck with the searchlights on, watching for Bruce in case he ever arrives, until he decides it's time for him to sleep.

Bob, Helen and Lucius are sleeping in the bunk bed in the master bedroom: Bob and Helen on the top and Lucius on the bottom.

Dash and Violet are sleeping in the two beds in the guest bedroom. Both were sleeping in their beds perfectly, until Dash felt the boat rock a little. He startled awake with a gasp.

He looks in the direction where he felt the bump and waited for a few seconds for another bump. When nothing happens, he thought it was nothing but just a little bump and was about to go back to sleep when another bump caused the boat to rock again.

This time, both Violet and Dash felt it as they slid in their beds for a little bit, but luckily didn't fall onto the floor.

"Whoa!" Dash and Violet yelped.

As they sat up in their beds, Dash asked his sister, "What was that?"

"I don't know." Violet replied. "But something's rocking the boat."

"Maybe the ocean is rough that the water is doing it."

"Maybe."

Then they felt another bump from underneath, this time harder than the last two, and yelped as they struggled to stay balanced in their beds.

They looked in the direction where they felt it and then at each other with worried looks as they suspect who might be making the boat rock.

Suddenly, Bruce bursted through the floor, jump-scaring them. Violet screamed and tried to scale the wall in an attempt to avoid Bruce's jaws as he pursued her. The shark clamps his jaws onto her, causing her to scream in pain and agony, and goes back down.

"Violet!" Dash shouted as he watched his sister get dragged underwater by Bruce. As Bruce goes back down underwater, he collides with the wall, breaking it causing the yacht to fall apart.

The walls of the room fall and, upon hitting the water, cause a wave that knocks the mattress that Dash is on off the bed and floating on the ocean.

"Violet?" Dash asked with worry as he looks into the water at the spot where she got dragged in. He sees blood- Violet's blood- forming in the water. This means that Bruce killed her. Tears started filling Dash's eyes as is saddened at the death of his big sister.

Before he knew it, Bruce suddenly lunged for him at lightning speed and grabs him in his jaws before the boy even had a chance to zoom away at super speed. He screams as Bruce drags him into the water, where he begins sawing the ten-year-old with his knife-like teeth.

Due to being underwater, Dash's painful screaming is muffled by gurgles. Soon a cloud of his blood begins clouding his vision so it'll be the only thing he sees.

"NO!" Dash screamed at the top of his lungs as he woke himself up. He started panting heavily and he looked around all around the room. Everything is right where it was. The boat hasn't fallen apart. Turns out this was all a nightmare that Dash had.

"It's just a dream! It was only a dream! I'm still alive! I'm not dead!" He said, looking all around and checking his body to see if he is bleeding. He touched himself to make sure he's still alive. Luckily, he is and is not bleeding. Then he looked at the clock. It was 1:30 AM. Suddenly, he had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Are you okay, Dash?" Violet asked seriously from her bed. "I heard you screaming in your sleep, so I want to make sure you're okay."

Suddenly, Dash began to cry as he went over to his sister's bed, launched himself onto her lap and threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Oh, Violet! Thank goodness you're okay!" he sobbed. Violet wraps her arms around her little brother gently.

"Of course I am, Dash." said Violet. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just had the most, horrible nightmare." Dash sobbed.

"It's okay, little brother. It was only a dream. Everything's going to be okay." Violet said softly. Then they heard the door swing open. They looked and saw Helen entering the room.

"What's going on here? I heard Dash screaming and I want to make sure he's alright." Helen said.

"Mom, Dash just had a bad dream, so I'm consoling him." Violet replied seriously.

"Okay. I'll give you two some time alone." Helen answered and then closed door and went back to bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Violet asked Dash.

"Uh-huh." Dash said as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I dreamt that Bruce broke through the floor of the boat and attacked us. He ate you first and then he got me and started tearing me to shreds. I was so scared!" he explained tearfully. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Don't worry, Dash." Violet said as she wiped away one of his tears with her bare hands. "I promise I won't let that shark eat any of us."

"Really?"

"Trust me."

By now, Dash had stopped crying, but was still whimpering and trembling like a leaf. Violet smiles with care as she scoops her little brother into her arms and rocks him back and forth slowly as she hummed a lullaby.

By the time she finished, Dash felt like he was about to fall asleep again. With a yawn, he said, "I love you, Violet."

"I love you too, Dash, even though you drive me crazy." Violet said. Then she placed Dash beside her and covered him and herself with the blanket.

Dash scooted into his sister's embrace and snuggled into her chest before falling back to sleep with a sleepy smile.

Violet wraps her arm around her little brother gently and smiled at him. "Good night, Dash." she whispered and gave him a little peck on the forehead before going back to sleep as well.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Wasn't this chapter adorable with Dash being comforted by his big sister after having a horrible nightmare? The name of the lullaby's song that Violet hummed to Dash is "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins. Don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 9 and it's coming soon, sometime in September!**

 **Thank you & T-T-F-N: Ta-ta for now!**


	9. Final Battle

**Hoo-wee! We're in September already?! Mamma Mia! I hope you guys had a great summer! Anyway, we're up to chapter 9 and in this chapter, the Parrs, Lucius and Aqua Man will have another battle with Bruce. Will they defeat this monster once and for all? Only one way to find out! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

The next morning, the group of superheroes are gathered in the master room in their super suits.

"Okay, everyone. Today's the day." Aqua Man announced to Lucius and the Parrs.

"You're sure you can shoot a harpoon at Bruce from a shark cage?" asked Violet.

"Absolutely, lass. The cage is sure to be protective from Bruce."

"Alright, let's do this." said Bob and they head to the boat's deck. Upon arrival, they raise the anchor and set sail.

As Aqua Man steered the yacht, he declared, "Alright, Bruce, prepare to meet your fate."

"I suspect in a few minutes from now, that creature may already be on us!" exclaimed Frozone.

"Then we should probably get started." Aqua Man said as he puts on goggles, swim fins and straps an oxygen tank to his suit. "Time to start sharking." He jumps into the water in the shark cage.

"Good luck down there!" Helen complimented.

"Let's just hope this doesn't turn out like that hypno-goggles incident." Violet said.

"It's just a cartilaginous fish, Violet." Dash said to her. "How bad can it be?"

"Well, it won't be easy, lad." Aqua Man answered. "This fish is strong, fast and extremely intelligent like no other shark, so he's a super shark, and he is still capable of taking down this cage in a matter of minutes. All we need is time so I can shoot his heart."

"Let's just hope it works." Helen said worriedly.

"Alright, lower me down." said Aqua Man to Bob.

"Hey, easier done than said." said Bob as he lowered the shark cage underwater.

"I can't help but feel this is arguably the biggest risk we're taking." Violet commented.

"Well, if it means getting the job done easier, then I guess it's worth a try." Helen said. "Besides, Aqua Man is an excellent and elusive swimmer. He has many ocean powers like fast swimming, aquatic strength, endurance, agility, reflexes, senses and able to tame and communicate with aquatic life. I'm sure he'll be fine."

While underwater, Aqua Man is searching the perimeter and keeping a sharp eye out for Bruce.

About 12 minutes later, Bruce still hadn't shown up yet. Lucius and the Parrs are still watching for Bruce. While they waited, Bob turned on Richard's portable radio and a song is playing.

 _ **Smiled with the rising sun**_

 _ **Three little birds**_

 _ **Pitch by my doorstep**_

 _ **Singing sweet songs**_

 _ **Of melodies pure and true**_

 _ **Saying "this is my message to you"**_

"Alright, this is absolutely ridiculous!" Violet complained. "Bruce has been absent for 12 minutes, and we're not any closer to killing him. What's taking so long?"

Back in the shark cage, Aqua Man stared into the distance of under the water, squinting his eyes to try and get a better look at what he sees. Then, he saw the shadow of something moving in the sun's rays of light. Something big.

As he stares, the shadow came closer. Now illuminated by the sun's rays of light, Aqua Man could see that the shadow was Bruce heading straight for him.

At the same time, Bob could see Bruce underwater from the yacht and quickly turned the radio off as it is now time for some action.

Bruce swims right near the cage growling. Aqua Man fires his harpoon gun, but misses the heart. "Dag nabbit! I almost had it!" he thought.

Then Bruce disappeared. Where did he go? Nothing happens for 15 seconds. Suddenly, the shark bashes the cage with his head and Aqua Man hits the side. "OOF! Holy Neptune! He's gone mad." Aqua Man thought.

Bruce bashes the cage again, then bashes another side. Soon, he bashes the cage against the boat, causing the bars to break and Aqua Man proceeds to swim out of the cage. Bruce growls angrily and chases Aqua Man across the water and he eventually hides in a kelp bush and Bruce swims away.

As Aqua Man is relieved, the shark surprises him by appearing behind him and roars, forcing the aquatic superhero to swim immediately to the surface with Bruce in hot pursuit.

"He's been down there for a pretty long time." Dash said.

"That's why he has an oxygen tank so he can breathe underwater." Bob answered.

Suddenly, Aqua Man leaps out of the water as Bruce chases him back down.

"Oh, no!" Helen screamed.

"He's in trouble!" Lucius exclaimed.

As Aqua Man surfaces for a few seconds, Bruce grabs him by the arm and drags him back down underwater. As he does, Bruce's teeth sink into his arm, leaving a trail of blood behind them.

Aqua Man grabs one of his harpoons and stabs Bruce with it, causing him to roar in pain, let go of him and swim off.

The Parrs and Lucius see the blood and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Is Aqua Man dead?" Dash asked with worry.

"I don't know, but let's not hope that. Let's hope it's Bruce's blood." Violet replied.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand." said Helen.

Suddenly, Bruce leaps out of the water and towards the superheroes in an attempt to eat them. Violet puts a force field around the boat in the nick of time, causing Bruce to bounce back and land in the sea. But that made him furious, as he snarls and jumps onto the back of the boat, weighing the back down into the water and chomping for the supers who are hanging on for dear life.

"YIPE!" Frozone cried out.

"He's gone stark raving mad!" Bob exclaimed.

Violet screamed as she slid down the back towards the shark as he opens his mouth so he can eat her.

"Violet!" Dash yelled.

"I got you!" Helen shouted as she outstretched her arm to save her daughter from becoming shark chow while Bruce continued to stagger up the back of the boat in an attempt to sink it.

At the same time, Aqua Man is unable to swim properly due to the wound on his arm given to him by Bruce. Due to the massive loss of blood, he passes out and sinks to the sea floor.

Back on the boat, Bob uses his super strength to punch Bruce, sending him back into the ocean and allowing the back of the boat to float again. The shark resurfaces, roaring with all the fury he has.

"He's more angry than ever!" exclaimed Violet. "We can't stop him now!"

"I think we can!" Helen said. "Dash, look in the boat for a weapon, and hurry!"

Dash obeyed and used his superpower to zoom down the stairs to the master bedroom, where he finds a pistol in a box. Once he has the gun, he zooms back to the deck.

"I got a gun!" he exclaimed as he gives it to Bob, who shoots thrice at Bruce. The bullets strike Bruce in the eye and head, but they only made the shark more enraged.

"What do we do now?" Frozone asked.

Bob looked around for something that might work. He spots a scuba tank in the corner of the deck and picks it up. "I think I have an idea. I'll throw this tank into his mouth and shoot at it. When I do, BAM! Bruce will be history."

"I hope this works because if it doesn't, we're dead." Violet said.

Bob tosses the tank to Bruce and it lands in his mouth as the super shark leaps towards them furiously, intending on killing them.

Helen stretches out her arm to punch Bruce, causing him to land in the water. Then he comes back up and growls with anger, rage and fury. _("That's it! I'm through messing around! See you later, fools!")_

As the shark makes one last attempt to kill the heroes by leaping towards them on the boat, Bob aims the pistol at him as he shouts, "Smile, you son of a bitch!" He fires the gun and the bullet hits the tank, causing it to explode and blow up Bruce into a million pieces.

"Yes!" Helen shouted with victory.

Bob and Frozone share a laugh as they high-fived each other.

"Yeah! Ha-ha!" Dash cheered as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes!" Violet exclaimed as she and Dash shared a hug in celebration.

As the remains of the now dead Bruce land and sink in the ocean, the dorsal fin and one of his teeth land in front on the boat of the group.

"That's a keeper." Helen said as she picked up the tooth and placed it in her pocket.

* * *

 **YES! Whoo-hoo! Bruce is dead once and for all! *cheers and jumps up and down excitedly* Well, it looks like that's the end of chapter 9. The song that played on the radio while the superheroes were watching for Bruce is "Three Little Birds" sung by Bob Marley and the Wailers. So, I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and be sure to review it! Chapter 10 is on its way, and happy Labor Day!**

 **T.T.F.N. Ta-ta for now!**


	10. Is Aqua Man Dead?

**Hey, guys. This is the tenth chapter. In this chapter, our heroes are going to presume that Aqua Man has died since they saw his blood in the water and think that Bruce killed him and mourn him. Is he going to drown in the ocean or will he show himself to be alive to the group of superheroes? Only one way to find out! So, get ready to read this chapter in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!**

* * *

"When we get back to Atlantic Resort and tell everyone the good news, they'll be so proud of us." Bob said.

"You bet they will." Lucius said and he and Bob share a laugh and high-five each other.

Helen smiled as she said, "I can't wait to tell them that we took care of that shark once and for all."

"Well, what are waiting for? We better get going." Bob chimed in as he grabs his wife and they share a kiss.

"Wait." Dash spoke up. "Where's Richard?"

Meanwhile, the still unconscious Aqua Man is at the bottom of the sea floor with blood still billowing from his wounded arm.

A pod of orcas are swimming nearby when one of them notices the passed out marine superhero and gets its pod's attention involving Aqua Man. The pod communicates with one another.

("Look! Over there!")

("That's our superhero friend, Aqua Man, and he's unresponsive!")

("We gotta get him to the surface before he drowns!")

At the same time, a tiger shark smells the scent of blood from a mile away. It approaches Aqua Man's unconscious body. Just when it was about to sample a taste of him, one of the orcas charges at the shark and grabs it, sinking its teeth into the shark's skin.

After a brief fight, during which the orca drags the shark around the sea floor, creating a cloud of sand, the tiger shark squirms out of the orca's mouth with a bleeding bite mark on its neck. Then it took off swimming in surrender.

As the orca watches the shark retreat, it clicks, squeaks and squeals at the shark, ordering it to never return.

Then the orca turns its attention to Aqua Man as two of its pod members help him onto their friend's back. The orca starts carrying Aqua Man to the surface.

Back on the boat, the Parrs and Lucius are raising the shark cage. When it's out of the water, they see the cage's bars destroyed, then gasp in horror.

"Oh, no!" Helen exclaimed as she covered her mouth in disbelief.

"He's gone." Lucius said.

Dash throws his arms around Violet as he sobs into her chest. Violet did her best to sooth her little brother as she felt tears brimming in her eyes as well.

"He sacrificed himself to save us." Bob addressed his friend and family. "What he did was very brave of him. I wish we would've been able to tell him that." He lets a tear roll down his face.

Lucius sighs sadly. "Aqua Man was a great super."

"One of the best superheroes in the world that ever existed." Helen stated with a sad smile. "The best super who had the ability to communicate with and befriend ocean animals, swim fast, aquatic strength, endurance, agility, reflexes, and senses."

"I can't believe he's dead." Violet choked up.

"He was a good friend of ours, and he's gone." Dash said between sobs. Violet joins in crying with Dash as the two siblings share a hug and grieve for their fallen aquatic friend.

"And we shall never forget him." Bob stated remorsefully.

"He was one of the smartest people I knew." Lucius said.

"Nothing will ever be the same again." Helen said with tears in her eyes. The group joins an embrace as they cry together, letting their tears of sadness for Aqua Man fall from their eyes and didn't bother to wipe them away.

Unbeknownst to them, behind the yacht, the orca that was carrying Richard surfaces as it squirts water out of its blowhole. Richard gasps for air and coughs the water out of his lungs. He takes his goggles of his eyes and straps them on his forehead.

The orca gives him a ride to his boat. When he makes it, he pats the orca on the head. "Thanks, Shamu." he says to his friend before gripping the ladder of the boat to climb back in. Shamu squeaks at him, as if to say "You're welcome", before returning to his pod.

As Richard climbs into his yacht, he winces and shouts in pain as his still wounded arm stung him as he moved it. Upon getting back on the boat, he walks to the front where he notices the group of superheroes grieving together in embrace.

"Hey, what's all the hubbub, bubs?" he asks.

"Oh, we're mourning the death of a marine superhero named Aqua Man aka Richard who was killed by a giant super shark named Bruce." Bob replied, not realizing that he's addressing Richard in person.

"Did he tear him to shreds?" Richard asked with fake remorse. Dash and Violet are the first ones to see him alive and well and begin to smile with tears of happiness in their eyes.

"Yes, and I can still hear his little voice." Bob replied as he looks at him for a long while before turning away for a bit. Suddenly, his eyes widen in realization as he realizes he was talking to Richard.

"Richard!" Bob exclaimed with relief as the others stopped grieving and turn towards Richard.

"Is that really you?" Helen asked surprisingly.

"Wait a minute!" Lucius exclaimed as he started to smile weakly.

"RICHARD!" the group shouted as they went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"You really gave us a heart attack, man!" Lucius cried happily with relief.

"You're okay!" Dash cheered happily.

Richard gently pulls away from the hug and wondered curiously, "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"We thought Bruce killed you." Violet replied with relief.

"I was afraid I might've been killed by Bruce, too." Richard explained. "After Bruce grabbed me by the arm and dragged me underwater, his teeth sank into my arm and gave it quite a wound. So, I escaped by stabbing him with my harpoon. But I couldn't swim well due to my wounded arm and I could barely move it. Then I merely passed out from blood loss and sank to the sea floor. But then when I woke up, I was on my orca friend Shamu. He carried me to the surface and climbed back in here."

He shows his hurt arm, which has dry blood, to his friends. "May have to bandage this, and it may hurt for a while, but I'll have to live with it until it stops hurting."

"Well, we're very glad you're okay." Helen said with a warm smile.

"Me too. I was afraid we lost you." Bob chimed in.

Richard chuckles at his statement before speaking up, "Well, gang, let's get back to Atlantic Resort and tell everyone the good news."

"I'm in!" Dash agreed.

"Me too!" Violet agreed as well.

And with that, Richard starts up the boat and they head back to Atlantic Resort.

* * *

 **Whew! What a relief! The good news is that Richard/Aqua Man survived the attack from Bruce and didn't drown in the ocean while passed out from blood loss. I thought he didn't make it, but he did! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Fun fact: Aqua Man is named after the superhero with the same name from DC Comics, and there's a film about him that's coming out this December!**

 **Anyway, there's still one chapter left before this story ends. It'll be the epilogue where the supers will be congratulated by the tourists and civilians of Atlantic Resort for vanquishing Bruce once and for all!**

 **Thank you and peace out, everyone!**


	11. Epilogue

**Aaaaand, this is it, everybody! This is the moment we have all been waiting for! The epilogue has arrived, and it's the last, final chapter of this story! I'm very sorry that this story must come to an end, but all's well that ends well! Once again, I'd like to thank you readers for reviewing, reading my story and all your courtesy comments. Now, this final chapter will be about our group of superheroes being praised and congratulated by the tourists and civilians of Atlantic Resort. Get ready to read the epilogue in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Aqua Man steered his yacht towards Atlantic Resort. Once he reaches the dock, he ties his boat to a wooden post connected to the pier.

After stepping off the boat, he, Lucius and the Parrs walk down the pier to the mainland. Once they reach the city, the mayor drives up to them in his car.

"So, you guys, did you take care of the shark that attacked this beach?" he asked them.

"Yes, sir." Aqua Man answered. "He's finally vanquished once and for all."

"Congratulations." Then he announced to everyone in the city through his megaphone. "Attention. Attention, everyone. The shark that attacked this beach is finally dead!"

In a matter of time, the six superheroes are surrounded by people cheering for them.

"You saved the day!" a random citizen cheered.

"Our beach is finally safe again!" a woman shouted with glee.

A news reporter with his team approached Aqua Man.

"We're live at Atlantic Resort where the famous and popular aquatic superhero Aqua Man has finally vanquished the shark that attacked our beach." he announced, and then turned to Aqua Man. "How did you do it? How did you kill the shark?"

"Well, it wasn't easy." Aqua Man replied. "I wouldn't have done without the help of my friend, Mr. Incredible." He gestured to Bob. "He's the one who killed him. I passed out from blood loss after the shark sank his teeth into my arm. Luckily, I regained consciousness before I even drowned." He shows his bandaged arm. "Bob told me he killed the shark by tossing a scuba tank into his mouth and shooting the tank, blowing the shark to bits."

Another news team, lead by a female reporter, was talking to Bob and Helen.

"We're here at Atlantic Resort congratulating the famous Mr. Incredible and his wife, Elastigirl, for finally ridding the local beach of a shark that has frequently attacked this beach for the first time in five years." she announced before turning to Bob and Helen. "Elastigirl, would you care to give us any information about this shark you encountered?"

"With pleasure, ma'am." Helen answered. "This shark, named Bruce by Aqua Man, is a great white, but he's like no great white you've ever seen. He's a lot bigger, smarter, faster and more aggressive. So that makes him a super shark. In fact, some say he's bigger than the blue whale."

"And, Mr. Incredible, how did you and Aqua Man take down this shark?"

"Well, it was no easy task." Bob replied. "But I killed him by tossing a scuba tank into the shark's mouth and shooting the tank with a gun, causing it to explode and blow this monstrous fish to bits."

In the midst of all this, a girl, who is about Dash's age and height and has blond hair, approached the boy as she smiled widely and her bright green eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh, my gosh! You must be the young super speed superhero boy!" she exclaimed with delight. "I've heard so much about you!" She catches herself, clears her throat and introduces herself. "I'm Trisha."

"Hi. You can call me 'The Dash'." Dash answered with shyness and a nervous smile as he waved hello to her awkwardly.

"I saw you on TV, and I took an instant liking to you. I drew pictures of you and hung them on my wall at home. One time, when I was in school, I even wrote a story about you outrunning a cheetah."

"I can outrun a speeding cheetah."

"Anyway, I wanted to say, thank you for stopping that shark."

"You're welcome... I guess?"

Back with Aqua Man, two women approached the marine superhero.

"We love you, Aqua Man!" one of them exclaimed.

"You're our hero!" the other declared.

"Thank you, ladies." Aqua Man said with embarrassment. "You're too kind."

At the same time, Trisha is walking closer to Dash with a loving expression as her eyes sparkled. Her pretty look caused Dash to blush and look at her with bewilderment.

Violet smirks with amusement as she watches her little brother talk with Trisha as she knows what might happen next, but says nothing.

"Um, Trisha, I am crazily scared right now." Dash said nervously.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Trisha answered. She reaches out and grabs his hand, tugging him towards her. Dash stumbles a bit, catching himself only a few inches from Trisha, allowing her to lean forward and kiss Dash on the cheek. Dash froze once he felt Trisha's lips touch his skin, sending a jolt through his whole body.

Violet gets her mother's attention by tapping her hip.

"What is it, Violet?" Helen asked her daughter.

Violet points to Dash who is having his cheek kissed by Trisha. This heartwarming sight causes Helen, Bob and Lucius to smile widely and the civilians to cheer wildly.

After Trisha pulls away, she runs back to her family, squealing and giggling, happy that she kissed a boy for the first time in her life.

As Dash stood there frozen with wide eyes, he reaches up and touches his cheek that Trisha had kissed.

He is snapped out of his trance when Violet approaches him and smirks at him as she twitches her brow.

"What?" Dask asked his sister.

"I saw that." she responds with a chuckle.

"I want to thank you all for taking care of the shark. I will always be in your gratitude." the mayor said to the supers. "And here's the reward I promised you." He gives them the money.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor." said Bob.

* * *

Later, at 5:00-ish, the superheroes are back in their hotel room celebrating their completed mission.

"Woo! Wildest day ever!" Dash shouted giddily.

"I can see why." said Violet. "A super shark and a aquatic superhero with a vendetta! It was quite an interesting mission."

"I'm just glad that we triumphed again." Lucius spoke up. "I'm also glad that Richard didn't drown in the ocean or get eaten by Bruce and die."

"As am I." Helen said. "Well, what should we do now?"

"Let's celebrate." Bob declared as he turns on the radio and a song comes on.

 _We're no strangers to love_ _  
_ _You know the rules and so do I_ _  
_ _A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_ _  
_ _You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

They start dancing to the beat of the music. Bob grabs Helen and they dance together as he holds her right hand and puts his right hand around her waist. They exchange loving smiles as they share a tender and loving kiss.

Dash and Violet join hands as they dance together while Lucius does his own dance moves.

 _I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_

Richard is on his yacht and is listening to the same song on his radio and starts dancing as well. Some of his marine animal friends are also dancing with the music. Gulls and pelicans dance with him on the boat. Crabs, lobsters, seals and sea lions are dancing on the pier next to the boat. Even dolphins are tail walking to the beat.

 _Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

* * *

Meanwhile, Rick Dicker, Edna Mode and Mirage are watching the news of the Parrs' successful mission on television.

"Well done, Bob." Rick said. "You did it."

"Good job, Mr. Incredible." said Mirage.

"I knew you and your family can stop that seemingly unstoppable super shark, dahling." Edna congratulated Bob.

* * *

 **Well, that's it, everyone! That wraps up this story! I hope you all enjoyed this, even though it was scary! I did it! I finished my story on the final day of September, the day before October starts! As you can see, this story will stay on this site along with my other stories! I hope you all liked this epilogue and the story. Please review! P.S. The song used in this final chapter which our heroes dance to is "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. This song is heard on "The Angry Birds Movie" and "The Lego Batman Movie".**

 **Before I go, I would like to tell the songs that I used starting from chapter 1 through chapter 11. The "Jaws" theme music composed by John Williams, "Margaritaville" by Jimmy Buffett, "Cake by the Ocean" by DNCE, "I Can See Clearly Now" by Johnny Nash, "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins, "Three Little Birds" by Bob Marley & the Wailers and "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley.**

 **Thank you and this is Justin Bonesteel signing off! Until next time, everybody! Goodbye!**


End file.
